Ionly have one shot Request from XxFutureWWEDivaxX
by MizFitGirl09
Summary: a wwe Randy orton/Mickie James/Justin Gabriel one shot request from XxFutureWWEDivaxX


**I only have one shot.**

**Mickie was the crazy kind of girl that's what made Justin and Randy fall for her. They loved it when got crazy at parties or anywhere actually, they didn't care where they were at they just wanted to see mickie go crazy and show her beautiful smile.**

**Mickie was walking down the halls of the Honda center in Anaheim waiting for her match. As she was walking she was stopped by no other than the viper Randy Orton.**

"**Hey Mickie I was wondering if you had plans after the show?" the viper asked hoping she said no plans**

"**Actually she does Orton!" Justin said as walking to them and putting his arm around Mickie's shoulder.**

"**Since when did making my plans for me Mr. Gabriel?" Mickie asked with a smirk while she took Justin's arm off of her shoulder.**

"**Yeah Justin when did you start making plans for people?" Randy asked**

"**Since since since…. Mickie became my girlfriend!" Justin said hoping Randy would leave her alone**

"**WHAT?" Randy asked as he felt his heart drop**

"**You never asked me to be you're girlfriend." Mickie said**

"**Well then. Mickie would you be girlfriend?" Justin asked with a smile on his face**

"**What no! "Mickie will you be my girlfriend?" Randy asked wishing that she would say yes**

"**Guys just stop I cant choose ok just leave me alone!" Mickie told the guys while walking away.**

"**See what you did!" Randy told Justin fuming inside**

"**See what I did? Look what you did you made her leave!" Justin said trying to make Randy more angry**

"**Just shut up the hell up and STAY AWAY FROM MICKIE SHE IS MINE!"**

"**NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM MICKIE SHE IS MINE SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!" Justin told randy then walked away.**

**Randy walked the other way to go to find his best friend and Mickie's best friend Kelly**

"**Hey kells I need to talk to you." Randy told Kelly with the saddest face**

"**What is Randy?" Kelly asked feeling bad for her best friend**

"**It's Mickie I really really like her a lot and I just want to be with her but then there's Justin."**

"**Don't worry Randy I know for a fact that mickie has feelings for you but when Justin comes around show mickie that you really like her." **

"**Thanks Kelly I love that I have you in my life."**

"**You're welcome and yeah yeah whatever just go."**

**When Justin walked away he needed some advice to get Mickie to be his girlfriend so he went to his leader Wade Barret .**

"**Hey Wade I need a quick Question." Justin asked hoping to get answers **

"**Sure what is it?" Wade asked**

"**How do you get a girl to be you're girlfriend?"**

"**Ok well first you need to prove to her that you could be a good boyfriend and then ask her the question."**

"**Wow that was a lot of help."**

"**What."**

"**Ha ha whatever I have to go."**

"**Well then."**

**Randy and Justin had their mind sets to making Mickie their girlfriend. Mickie had a descion she knew that the one she picked she had to really like. She didn't feel like going to any of her friends because she already knew what they were going to say . She could her Candice saying "Just follow you're heart" which was probably the smartest choice. She began to think about the times she had with Justin and fun they were. Then she began to think about and how great she is. Then it finally hit her she knew who would be best for here. She began walking to a locker-room and knocked.**

"**Mickie what are you doing here?" Randy asked **

"**I came here for you."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**That means I choose you."**

"**O thank god!"**

**Randy was so excited that just started kissing Mickie. Mickie knew that she would be happy with Randy. **

**As Justin was walking to find Mickie to tell her how he really feels he saw then kissing and felt like someone ripped out his heart. He just stood there staring at the ground.**

**Mickie pulled away to look in Randy's eyes. As she looked she saw on the corner of her eye Justin standing there. **

"**I'm sorry Justin it's just Randy is always a good guy and you could be sometimes a jackass and I don't know if I could deal with that." Mickie said feeling bad for Justin**

"**I understand." Justin said still looking at the ground**

"**Don't worry man you'll find someone one day" Randy told Justin to try to cheer him up**

"**Yeah one day but just not today." Justin said while walking away**

"**I love you so much for picking me." Randy told mickie so happy**

"**Aww I love you to."**


End file.
